mundos entrelazados 1:Los dioses leen la sangre de Grecia y Egipto
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Nadie sabe lo malo que es ser hija de Zeus y sobre todo siendo también parte de los dioses egipcios y también es malo que tu 'novio' te engañe y mas aun que de repente aparecen unos libros raros que hablan sobre tu vida,tras haber escapado de las garras de Gea mediante nabeth mala!luke bueno!sally es diosa egipcia!no se sabe/Percy!Zeus divorciado!hera/sally amigas!Zeus/Sally.
1. Prólogo

**A/N:Éste prólogo es de GallifreyanDemigoddess(en fanfiction)y su historia los dioses leen las aventuras de Perséfone Jackson. Creí que su prólogo comenzaría perfectamente mi historia,así que lo tomé prestada,solo digo que el prologo es enteramente suyo,menos los nombres y alguna que otra cosa,pero historia es mí disfrutéis de la historia y dejadme comentarios.**

Dafne Jackson deseaba más que nunca salir de ese maldito lugar,el Tártaro ni más ni ía pero la fea herida que tenía en el costado le hacia cada vez más débil,además que estaba agotada física y mentalmente.¡No podía rendirse,era una hija de Zeus,por amor a los dioses!.

La joven semidiosa soltó un gruñido de dolor e irritación al escuchar un rugido provenir de más atrás de ó acelerar pero no era ía perdido bastante sangre,lo suficiente para sentirse mareada y puntitos negros empezaban a aparecer en su visió no se rindió,Dafne no permitiría que muriera allí,no allí al en Tártaro,no a manos de un ía pasado lo suficiente en su vida para ella decidir que no moriría en Tártaro,no a manos de un monstruo,y no mientras la guerra contra Gea estuviera aún empezando.

-Estás muriendo,Dafne Nefret Jackson-le susurró una voz al oído.

Dafne se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cae,pero logró estabilizarse otra vez,y aclarar su visión lo suficiente para intentar buscar al dueño de la sospechaba que pudiera ser una alucinación,pero se había escuchado tan real...Pero no había nadie junto a ella,estaba sola.

-...¿Quieres vivir?

Dafne se volteó hacia todos lados,con un brazo aguantaba a su espada.

-¿¡Quién está allí!?-preguntó

ROAR

-Oh bueno...eso ha sido mala idea-dijo Dafne para sí misma mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido que podía,considerando que estaba a punto de desmayarse por toda la sangre que había perdido.

-Si quieres vivir cruza por esa puerta-dijo la voz que Dafne creía que era su imaginación.-Si no lo haces morirás.

ROAR

El monstruo estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ella. Dafne intentó avanzar,pero para su sorpresa había una puerta dorada a su lado sorpresa,Dafne pensó que era una alucinación muy poderosa.

ROAR

Sinceramente Dafne dudaba si sobreviviría si el monstruo se le empezaba a perder la empezaba a sentirse cada vez más mareada,sus rodillas temblaban y las torturas que le había dado Annabeth no eran precisamente suaves y ella estaba segura que en cualquier maldito momento perdería la inconsciencia. ROAR. Okay una decisión que tomar.

¿Monstruo o alucinación?Mmm...

-¿A dónde crees que vas,_Dafne_?-preguntó una voz que perfectamente sabía que era Annabeth.-¡Todavía no hemos acabado de jugar!

Annabeth sonreía y reía como una Psicópata,en realidad lo es.

Dafne comenzó a correr como podía hacia la puerta,que se veía cada vez más lejos de ella.

ROAR

-¡VAMOS!-gritó Dafne a sí misma.-¡CORRE!

En otro momento hubiera sido extraño que ella se estuviera gritando a sí misma,pero estaba desesperada,sus fuerzas empezaban a ceder...

Al final,ella llegó al plomo de la puerta,y la abrió a toda velocidad,cerrándola en las narices del ese momento no le importó si lo que había detrás de esa puerta era peor que aquel monstruo,sólo le importaba haber salido momentáneamente del peligro

Ella tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de voltearse,y cuando lo hizo,pensó que definitivamente era una alucinación,13 dioses la observaban con ojos abiertos de par en ese momento sus fuerzas ón o no,ella se dejó caer en un sueño profundo y largo,lo último que recuerda antes de desmayarse completamente fue alguien llamándola y unos fuertes brazos reteniendo su caída.

Los dioses discutían entre ellos,planes para la guerra que se les venía encima,los semidioses de la profecía habían sido separados,para todos los dioses eran muy difícil saber que su querida hermana/sobrina/hija Dafne estaba desaparecido en Tártaro y a manos de ían sacarla de ese terrible lugar...Todo era difícil,muy difícil.

-Chicos...-llamó Hestia suavemente.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!¡ESA NO ES UNA OPCIÓN ARES!

-Chicos...

-¡NO!

-Chicos,deberían ver esto...

Hermes,Apollo,Artemisa,Hades y Hera fueron los únicos que se voltearon hacia Hestia,la cuál observaba con el ceño fruncido y con una carta en mano y un montón de libros.

-¿Qué sucede Hestia?-preguntó suavemente Hera.

-Deben ver esto-dijo Hestia.

-¡NO MÁS QUEJAS,HEFESTO!¡CONSTRUIRÁS ESAS ARMAS Y PUNTO!

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Hestia cansada.

Todos quedaron en silencio,más que sorprendidos de la dulce Hestia hubiera los demás se voltearon hacia ella.

-Gracias-suspiró Hestia-¡Deberían ver esto!

-¿Qué es eso,Hestia?-preguntó Zeus con un suspiro.

-Son unos libros-dijo Hestia levantándose y tendiéndoselos junto a la nota.-Acaban de aparecer en mi falda.

Zeus tomó la nota y tomó la nota para el beneficio de todos:

Queridos dioses del Olimpo,hemos enviado unos libros para que los lean,...

Apollo y Hermes gruñ se sentó mas derecha en su trono,curiosa ante la idea de los silenció con una mirada.

...Estos libros son importantes,estos libros hablan sobre el pasado y el libros les ayudarán la batalla contra Gea...

Cronos gruñó ante la mención de su madre malvada.

...Por favor,leánlos y consideren bien sus leerán en compañía de Dafne Nefret Jackson,otros los acompañarán enseguida y los dioses egipcios .P.D. No pueden empezar a leer sin Dafne,demás semidioses ni los dioses empezar por el pasado sin importar que haya pasado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Hefesto.-¿¡QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS CON NOSOTROS?

-¡Yo sé por qué!-dijo Hermes nervioso.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-preguntó Atenea.

-¡Mmmm...!¡Porque la madre de Dafne es la diosa más pequeña del panteón egipcio,Istar Neith,hija de Set y Isis!-dijo Hermes tartamudeando.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritaron todos los dioses.

-¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?-gritó Atenea enojada.

-¡Porque me amenazó con darme una paliza si lo hacia!-dijo Hermes asustado-¡En serio!¡No sabes el miedo que da esa mujer!

-¡Entonces la madre de mi sobrina es mi mejor amiga Istar!-dijo emocionada Hera.

-¿Cómo?¿Ya la conocías?-dijo Zeus con recelo.¿Y cómo es eso de mejores amigas?

-¡Fuímos a ese colegio de magia y hechiceria,Hogwarts!¡Ya que madre se empestiñó en que aprendiera magia y así conocer gente y la conocí allí!-dijo Hera con nostalgia.-¡Era divertido!¡No sabéis las palizas que daba esa mujer!¡Sobre todo siendo la mujer más bella y deseada de todo el colegio!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-dijo Zeus celoso que nadie lo notó solo Rea,Cronos y Hera.

-¡Bueno!¡Ella es la diosa del amor,la guerra y los cuatro elementos!-dijo Hera encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Como yo!-chilló feliz Afrodita.

Ares se puso pálido.

-Entonces me cae bien!-dijo Atenea emocionada.-¡Siendo la hija de la sabiduría!

-¡Y la heredera al trono!-dijo Hermes.

Todo el mundo miró a Hermes como si le hubiera crecido tres cabezas.

-¡Siendo Hija de Set y de Iisis no creeríais que sería una diosa menor!¡Además cuando era pequeña por su fuerza en la batalla,en sabiduría y en liderazgo Ra la nombró su heredera por encima del rey de los dioses actual,Osiris.-explicó Hermes.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-dijo Atenea con recelo.

-¡Oye que yo también leo sobre demás dioses!-dijo con enojo Hermes.

Todos le miraron con asombro,sobre todo Zeus que no le cabía que la madre de su hija más pequeña y a la que amaba después de tanto tiempo sea una diosa.

-¡Bueno,a lo que nos lleva!-dijo Atenea cambiando de tema.-¿Libros del futuro?

-¿Debemos leerlos?-dijo Hera.-Sabes muy bien que no es bueno intervenir en el destino...

-Estos libros fueron enviados por un razón-dijo Zeus.-Debemos leerlos.

-Nos pueden ayudar-asintió Hermes.-Podemos evitar muchas cosas leyéndolos.

-Debemos empezar por los del pasado.-dijo Hefesto.-Lo dice la nota.

-¿Cómo se llaman los libros?-dijo Hades lentamente medio intrigado medio irritado.

-Son cinco libros:Dafne Jackson y el ladrón del rayo,el mar de los monstruos,la maldición del titan,la batalla del laberinto,el último dio olímpico y la gran batalla...

Todos se miraron.

-Son desde la perspectiva de Dafne.-dijo Afrodita lentamente,mientras Dionisio gruñíaperfectolleno de sarcasmo.

-Genial.-dijo Hermes.-Serán divertidos entonces.

-Perfecto.-rió Afrodita,esta vez viéndose pícara.-Sabremos sus pensamientos,sus romances...

Zeus se vio alarmado con la idea de ''romance''en la vida de su hija ó los osaría tocar a su hija en ninguna de las súbitamente se puso pálido,sólo Afrodita lo notó.

-¿Empezamos a leer?-preguntó Atenea lentamente.

-Hay un problema.-dijo Ares.

Todo el mundo lo miró.

-Por si no habéis dado cuenta la nota dice que debemos leerlos con Dafne,demás semidioses y los dioses egipcios.-dijo Ares.-Pero ella está en Tártaro.

Zeus se estremeció.

-...¿Cómo se supone que...?

Silencio les cubrió cuando de repente una puerta dorada apareció en medio de la habitació la observaron unos segundos,confusos.

De repente,la puerta se abrió a toda velocidad y una chica entró rá ojos de los dioses se abrieron ante el reconocimiento de la chica.

Era Dafne.

Dafne se veía muy demacrada,con su camiseta del campamento mestizo totalmente desgarrada,cubriendo muy poco,su rostro más pálido que Hades,pero lo más preocupante que fue el chorro de sangre que caía desde su estómago.

De repente,ella miró a los dioses como si fuera producto de su imaginación,y luego para la preocupación de todos,las mejillas de la chica estaban aún mas pálida.

-...Pa..pa..papá.-dijo Dafne antes de desmayarse.

-¡DAFNE!-gritó alarmado Zeus.

Pero antes de que cayera al suelo,Ares la cogió muy preocupado en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería seguido de Apolo y Zeus.

Continuará...


	2. presentaciones y peleas antes de leer

**Dafne**

Me desperté en una gran habitación blanca con grandes columnas estilo griego,me supuse que me habían traído después de de desmayarme sentí que me cogían con fuerza unos grandes músculos que supuse que era Ares el idiota de mi ex-novio que me engañó con una ninfa.

Estaba admirando la habitación entró mi hermano Apolo seguido de mi padre Zeus.

-¿Cómo estás,hermosa?-preguntó Zeus preocupado.

-¿La verdad?Aliviada-dije.

-No te hicieron nada,¿verdad?-dijo preocupado Apolo mientras me examinaba para ver si tenía heridas.

-...

-¡Contesta,Dafne!-ordenó Zeus preocupado y enfadado.

-Annabeth me torturó duarnte meses y...fue muy duro y sobre todo sus esbirros intentando manosearme.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zeus y Apolo me abrazaron mientras lloraba, me calmé y cuando Apolo me dio el alta por así decirlo nos fuimos a la sala del trono donde aparecieron demás semidioses:Jason,Thalia,Frank,Clarisse(mi mejor amiga)Luke,los gemelos Stoll,Hazel,Piper,Will,Nico,...etc

-¡DAFNE!-me abrazaron los semidioses cuando me vieron.-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?

-¡Escapé!-dije sonriéndoles.-Pero la pregunta es,¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-¡Estábamos en el campamento preocupado por ti cuando de repente nos cayó encima una nota!-dijo los seidioses asintieron

-¿Qué nota?-dije extrañada.

-¡Esta!-dijo Hefesto dándome la carta y señalando los libros.

Esto no me gustaba nada,no quería que leyeran mis admitir que resultarán útiles los libros del futuro contra la guerra de Gea pero aún así no me gusta la idea de que lean mis pensamientos y sobre todo cuando mi padre que fui novia de peor de todo es que vendrían mi otra familia,mi madre.

-Y...¿Dice que viene los dioses egipcios?-pregunté preocupada.

Hermes asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Zeus.

-¡Cuando se entere mi madre!¡Va arder Troya!-dije preocupada.

-¿En verdad da tanto miedo?-preguntó Cronos.

-¿Bromeas?Es la diosa de la guerra egipcia¡Claro que da miedo!-dijo Hermes.

-¿Es que acaso te has enfrentado a ella?-preguntó Poseidon extrañado.

-¡Una vez!¡Cuando la pillé convirtiéndose en diosa,ella me vio se enfadó y me amenazó que si yo se lo decía a alguien me iba a matar!-dijo Hermes asustado.

-¿Por qué no quería que nadie supiera?-preguntó Zeus herido.

-¡Al parecer son leyes de Egipto!¡Ishtar puede ser la heredera pero Ra sigue siendo el rey!-dijo Hera.

-De todas formas,¿qué pasó en el Tártaro?-preguntó Rhea.

Tras preguntar eso,les conté todo lo que me pasó con Annabeth y sus esbirros de como me torturaba hasta que me escapé.Todos los dioses/semidioses estaban furiosos.

-¡Está loca!-dijo furiosa Thalia y demás semidioses.

-¡Te juro que cuando encuentre a esa desgraciada de Annabeth,la mataré!-dijo Jason.-¡Nadie se mete con mi hermanita!

Los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo,de repente una voz muy conocida por primera vez habló.

-¡Vaya,vaya,vaya!¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo,chico Grace!-dijo la voz,yo sospechaba quien era y mis dudas se fueron cuando nos dimos la vuelta todos hacia la entrada.

Era mi madre Ishtar Neith de Egipto,antiguamente Sally Jackson,su nombre mortal,mi madre estaba apoyada en la entrada con una mirada maliciosa insinuando lado de ella estaban mis tíos Horus y Anubis/Walt Stone,mis abuelos/tios,Seth,Isis,Osiris/Julius Kane,Neftis,Ra,mi amiga Sadie y Carter Kane, madre Ishtar era muy hermosa,¡Su otro dominio es el amor,al igual que Afrodita)tan hermosa como para hacer enloquecer a un hombre,es incluso más hermosa que el pelo marrón,rizado y muy largo,de ojos azules/verdes,vestida de cuero,chaqueta de cuero,pantalones de cuero apretados,botas militares negras y sus armas favoritas:Dos sais iguales con rayas negras y azules(mirarlo en imágenes en google,están muy chulas)

Y con sonrisa maliciosa,pero dentro de todo eso,es una persona agradable,que se preocupa por los demás,cariñosa y buena.

Horus,mi tío favorito el que siempre me hace sonreír anteriormente hemos tenido problemas entre él y mi abuelo Set,pero nada que no se pueda resolver,después de la gran guerra con Apofis(leanse la saga de las crónicas de Kane)Mi abuelo Set pidió perdón a mi tío Horus,mi abuela Isis y al padrastro/padre/tío de mi madre Osiris y se reconciliaron como una buena familia,pero de todas formas hay peleas como siempre y todo por la atención de mi madre¡uf!A lo que iba mi tío Horus es el hermano sobre protector de mi madre,es el dios que comparte uno de los dominios de mi madre,la guerra pero mi madre siempre le agobiante,arrogante que mi madre odia pero es dulce y muy los ojos verdes y tiene el pelo rubio.Y de gran musculatura.

Mi abuelo Set es la versión masculina de mi madre,tiene la sonrisa maliciosa de mi madre es un poco egoísta pero daría cualquier cosa por su niña,osea mi madre y después d conocerme me convertí en su ojito los ojos azules y de gran musculatura como Horus aunque no se lleve bien con é á casado con la mdrastra de mi madre y tía Neftis.

Mi tía Neftis es como mi tía Hestia dedicada al hogar,es sumisa,buena,cariñosa y trata a mi madre como si fuera la hija que nunca de pelo marrón,ojos marrones y piel clara.

Mi abuela materna Isis,es igual de inteligente que mi madre,mamá habrá salido en lo pícara a mi abuelo Set e incluso en carácter,pero en lo físico e inteligencia y liderazgo a mi abuela es como mi madre pero lo único en que se diferencian es que mi madre es más hermosa y los ojos son enteramente verdes e incluso se podría hacer pasar con mi tía Neftis,son gemelas pero lo único que se diferencian son los ojos.

Mi tío/abuelo Osiris es el padrastro de mi madre pero a él la ve como la hija que nunca tuvo y por eso hay peleas entre Osiris y Set,ya que mi abuelo se pone celoso ya que piensa que le van a quitar a su niñ rubio de ojos grises y padre de mi tío Horus.

Ra,es el padre de mi abuela,por lo que hace abuelo de mi madre y mi bisabuelo,quien decidió que heredaría el trono sería mi madre por encima de mi tío/abuelo Osiris.

-Supongo que sois los egipcios-dijo Zeus suspirando.-¡Presentaros!

-¡Vaya,Zeus!¡Creía que me reconocerías pero que he cambiado mucho de aspecto!¡Pero si insites!-dijo mi madre con sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Soy Ishtar Neith,la diosa de la guerra,el amor,y los elementos!¡Y la princesa heredera del trono egipcio e hija de Set y Isis!

Zeus se le quedó mirando intensamente,no soy ninguna idiota para saber que está enamorado de mi repente,Hera se levanta corriendo hacia mi madre y la abraza fuertemente.

-¡Ishtar!te he echado de menos-dijo Hera feliz.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte!-dijo Ishtar.-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntamos todos.

-¡Claro!¡Ella es tu madrina!-dijo Ishtar.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Lo que oyes!-dijo.

-¡Que guay!-dijo Hera mientras me abrazaba.

-Sigamos-dijo Atenea quien miraba curiosa a mi madre.-Así que tu eres la famosa Ishtar.

-¡Si!-dijo Ishtar mientras le devolvía la mirada a Atenea.-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡No!¡Solo que te admiro mucho!-dijo Atenea con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ishtar se quedó sorprendida.-¡Lo sé!¡Todo el mundo me quiere!haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Yo soy Horus,el dios de la guerra y el hermano mayor de Ishtar,hijo de Osiris y Isis!-dijo Horus.

-¡Yo soy Isis,la diosa de la sabiduria y la magia y la madre de Ishtar e hija de Net y Geb!-dijo Isis mirando intensamente a Zeus.

-Yo soy el padrastro de Ishtar,Osiris y el actual rey de los dioses y dios de los muertos y hermano de Isis,Neftis y Set.-dijo Osiris.-Mi otra parte es Julius Kane mi anfitrión.

-Yo soy Anubis,el otro hermano mayor de Ishtar y el dios de los funerales e hijo de Set y Neftis-dijo Anubis.-Y mi otra parte es mi anfitrión Walt Stone.

-Yo soy Tot,dios babuino de la sabiduría-dijo Tot

-¡Y yo soy Set,el padre de esta hermosa niña,dios del caos,violencia,etc y el hermano de Osiris,Isis,Neftis.-dijo Set.-¡Y cómo me entere de quien es el cabrón que embarazó a mi hija se las verá conmigo!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras que Zeus,Ishtar se pusieron nerviosos.

-Yo soy Neftis,hija de Net y Geb,diosa de los lamentos y la noche-dijo Neftis.

-¡Y soy Sadie Kane,maga de la casa de la vida y antigua anfitriona de Isis!-dijo la niña de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

-¡Yo soy el hermano mayor de Sadie,Carter Kane,mago de la casa de la vida y antiguo anfitrión de Horus!-dijo un muchacho claramente mas mayor que la otra niña pero con el pelo negro.

Mi madre me miraba diciendome claramente_¡después hablamos!_Al terminar de presentarse todo el mundo empezamos a ó Atenea.

-¡Libro primero de la saga de la sangre de Grecia y Egipto:Dafne Jackson y el ladrón del rayo!-dijo Atenea.

-¿Por qué siempre eres el centro de atención?-preguntó Sadie indignada,claramente nos odiamos.

-¡Cállate,niñata entrometida!-dije enfadada.

-Con mi hermana/mejor amiga no te metas-dijeron Jason/Clarisse/Thalia enfadados.

-¡Eres una mimada!-dijo Sadie indignada.

-¡Idiota!-dije.

-¡Niña de papá!-dijo Carter.

-¡Prefiero mi padre que el tuyo,mocoso renegado!-dije enfadada.

-¡Eres igual que tu madre una niña de papá!-dijo Sadie.

Íbamos a empezar a pelearme con Sadie y Carter Kane una voz nos hizo caer en el suelo.

-¡...YA BASTA!¡MOCOSOS KANE A VUESTRO SITIO Y QUE NO SE OS OCURRE PROTESTAR NI LEVANTAROS...!

**A/N:¿Quién será la voz?Dejad comentarios de que os parece ** **segundo capitulo.Y os lo vuelvo a repetir la saga primera y la segunda de percy jackson estan juntas segun mi historia.**


End file.
